My Little Minecraft Friendship is Epicness
by gamerboy111
Summary: When Notch is defeated, and Herobrine won, threatening to take over the multi-verse, who will save us all? The chosen ones, a few powerful elements, and the fact that a story always ends up right in the end! (Right? It always ends up good in the end... um, right?) O.C story! Enjoy!


**Welcome to... My Little Minecraft: Friendship is Epicness! New story! I've sure been making a lot of stories lately, but not actually finishing any. Or making new chapters. And for that reason, and for that reason only, I'm going SSSSSSSSTTTTTTOOOORRRYYYYY CRRRRRRAAAAAAZZZYYYY!**

**NEW CHAPTERS! AND THOUSANDS OF THEM! WOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I think... Hmm... anyway,**

**Hope you enjoy! (Lol, :D) ACTION!**

CHAPTER 1 - The Beginning, And The End.

**Third person, Equestria, P.O.V**

It was like any other day in Ponyville, trees grew, birds sang, and flowers bloomed. Too bad that there was a meteor. Getting close to the ground. Screams echoed around the town, as the meteor got closer, and closer, and closer. Eventually, it was only a few miles off. As everypony ducked for cover, Twilight was in her library, obviously not noticing the flaring meteor outside. "Uhh, Twilight?" said Rainbow, looking outside a window. No response. "Uhh, Twilight?" said Fluttershy looking outside the same window as Rainbow. Again, no response. "Twilight?" asked Apple Jack, again, looking outside. And again, no response. "TWILIGHT?!" yelled Rarity. No response. "TWILIGHT?!" yelled Rainbow, Fluttershy, Apple Jack, and Rarity together. No response. "Hiya, Twilight! I think your friends want you to look outside!" said Pinkie. "Hm? Oh, okay, Pinkie!" said Twilight, looking outside. Everypony looked at Pinkie like she just exploded. "What?" said Pinkie. "AHHHHH!" screamed Twilight. "METEOR!" "What? Who knew?" said Rainbow sarcastically. Twilight burst outside, the meteor a kilometre away. It made a, BUMP! Sound, and lava poured out of the back. Twilight sent a magical burst of energy up towards the meteor, sending it flying miles away from Ponyville, landing far out of sight. The day was saved.

**Notch's P.O.V! :D**

The chest was locked, the fortress is sealed, the army and guards were set, Team Crafted were sent off to find the chosen ones, everything was perfect, I thought. Hmm... My brother and his army should have already been here by now. I thought, looking out my royal window. I wonder where he is...

**Creep the creepers P.O.V**

Me and the army marched towards the chain of _Abugan_, a huge chain that connects the nether to the Overworld, and connects the Overworld to the Aether. All of our army members soon reached the chain of _Abugan, _and our boss, _Herobrine_, told us to stop in his, big, booming, voice. After a minute or two, the rest of out army started talking, wondering why Herobrinetold us to stop. "Hey, psst, Creeps," my friend, Zombonie, said to me. "What is it?" I whispered back. "Have any idea why we stopped?" he asked, curiously. "No, I don't." I replied. "Aww, dang!" said my friend, Spidie, from behind me. "I was really looking forward to seeing the Overworld again after being trapped down in the nether for centuries!" "I was too, but we will be going, soon." I said to him. Skelly was curious too, but I won't bore you with his infinite amount of endless questions. "Our boss told us to quiet down, and slowly flew, yes, I said flew, towards the huge chain of _Abugan. _He seemed depressed, then spoke. "We will attack on my signal." he said, his voice booming across the nether. "3..." We got ready to run. "2... 1... ATTACK!"

**Husky Mudkipz P.O.V**

My spaceship could've landed in a better place... But at least I'm close to my destination. I thought. My spaceship was heading directly towards a village. "You sure this is going to work?" asked Sky. "We're not going to... DIE, are we?" asked Deadlox. "Of course not!" said M.U. "I hope..." said Jerome. Then there was a huge bump. "AHHHHH!" screamed Bajan and Ssundee, bouncing out of their seats. "Don't worry! We're just ran out of fuel" I told them. "WHAT?!" screamed Sky. "You mean we're in another universe and our only way of getting home ran out of fuel?!" "Yes, but our spaceship runs on lava as fuel... I mean, it looks like a meteor, so... it makes sense that out fuel is..." I said. "I DON'T CARE! AHHH- wait, is that a lavender... unicorn down there?" asked Bajan. "Bajan, you TOTALLY have gone overboard this time." said Deadlox. "No, seriously. Look!" said Bajan. I looked through the small window, and believe it or not, Bajan was right! The lavender unicorn sent a magical burst of energy that sent us flying backwards, away from the village, and we crash landed miles away, our ship exploding.

**Aether castle guard #136's P.O.V**

Me and my buddy, Aether castle guard #135, stood at the front gate of the castle that Notch lived in. We were waiting for the army that Herobrine had made. They found the chain of _Abugan, _and sent a message to Notch, warning us about the upcoming attack. We waited for the army of monsters. I had hoped they would never find the chain after we banished the monsters and Herobrine to the nether. But they did. And they were coming. We had an army of Minecraftian's down in the Overworld, if they defeated the army, Notch will be safe and we didn't even need to do anything! Don't think that's happening, though. There they are now. Our army stood in position. Our opponents army marched towards us. The battle, the war, it's starting.

**Rainbow Dash's P.O.V**

So... Twilight zapped that meteor away, and everypony started gathering around her. I really don't know why she's getting so much attention. A pegasus or two could have launched that meteor away, just as good as Twilight! I could do it by myself. But that meteor... there's something about it... hmm... I decided to go see it. With everypony distracted, I went to check out that weird meteor.

**Sky's P.O.V**

"Ugh..." I said. My friends followed the act. "What happened?" Deadlox said. "Sheesh, we crashed landed. What made you say that?" I asked Deadlox. "I wanted to make it more dramatic." Deadlox replied. Wow.

"Ugh... Hey! Look!" said Jerome, pointing out of the broken wind shield. There, a turquoise pegasus, with a mane and tail all the colors of the Rainbow stood. "First a unicorn, now a Pegasus. What kind of crazy universe is this?" Ssundee said. "Ah-HA! I **KNEW **that this meteor looked suspicious!" the pegasus said. "Uh... I, Umm... Hi?" Jerome said. I thought he knew not to talk to strangers. Even if the stranger is a different species.

**Rainbow Dash's P.O.V**

The creatures were inside the meteor, except the meteor was some kind of high-tech invention! "Ah-HA! I **KNEW **that this meteor looked suspicious!" I said. "Uh... I, Umm... Hi?" one creature said. "Uh... Hi?" I said. "Do you know where we are?" a fish like creature said, stepping out of the broken machinery. "Well... your in Equestria." I said, backing up a few steps. "Hmm... Eques-WHAT?!" The fish said. "Umm... yes?" I replied. "Equestria... that name was in the box! The box of life!" he said. "You mean the _chest _of life." a creature wearing sunglasses and a gold medallion said. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." the fish said. "Umm... I have a question..." "Yes?" I said. "Do you represent anything? I don't know... an element, perhaps?" the fish said. "Well, yeah! I represent the element of loyalty!" I told them. "Umm, may I talk to my friends for a sec'?" the fish said. I said okay, and they started whispering about the Nether, Minecraftia, Aether, War, Universe, Fate, Notch, the chest of life, and Herobrine. "**, **** ****** that ***'s a chosen one?" a furry one said. "Yes!" the fish said. "She is!" They turned around, and the one in the medallion said something to me... "I... I need to tell something... something important." he said. "What is it? How important is it?" I asked. "Umm... your... a chosen one." he said. WHAT?! What the heck does THAT mean?!

"And... it's fate of the universe important."

**Herobrine's P.O.V! :D WOW!**

As my army invaded the Aether, destroying guard after guard, tank after tank, and wall after wall, I stayed behind. Something was inside of me... it was a weird feeling. I can't describe it... but... it... I shook my head and charged towards the castle. Notch will be destroyed. And I will rule, for that is what I was meant to do.

**Notch's P.O.V**

The army invaded. My army attacked. But we were no match for the army of darkness. I realized that my brother WILL attack, and WILL invade. He would defeat me, and he would win. But there was still one hope. The chosen ones. Scattered across the multi-verse, they were our only hope. I just hoped Team Crafted would find them. I hid the elements... and only hoped they would be found. "When the chosen ones find their inner power," I said out loud. "They will find their elements." There was a huge crash outside my door, and my brother smashed through the door. "And so we meet again, brother." I said, getting off my throne. "Yes, and I have came to claim what was meant to be mine all along! The crown, brother. I was meant to rule." my brother said. There was silence. "I.. will NOT let you do that! I will de_feat_ you! Once and for all!" I said. Although I knew I could not. "The chosen ones, they will defeat you! You will be banished to the end, it was foolish of me to send you to the nether. You escaped, but the end... it IS the end." I said. "Give it your best shot!" Herobrine said. Herobrine blasted me, but I dodged. "You don't exactly have the best aim, brother!" I said, zapping him. He dodged, and said... "Neither do you, brother!" We fought, I used all my strength, I blasted him with all the strength that I had ever hoped to have. And so did he. The blasts collided, sending of a huge bang. My magic closed in on him, I had almost got him, but then something happened... his eyes turned whiter then they ever were before. The glowed like glowstone in the afternoon with the brightness turned to max. He zapped me down with a blink of an eye. That was it. I was defeated, and so was my army. I lost. "You were more of a fight than I thought, brother. But I still won. Like I was always meant to." he said. I had lost, and he had won. There was only one hope now. The chosen ones. He had banished ME to the end, and that was that. The end.

**Rainbow Dash's P.O.V**

I had shown my new friends around, I even brought them to the library. "...So, yeah!" I said, talking to Twilight. "That's how I meet them!" Twilight looked over to Sky, I had learned their names through out the tour. "Is this true?" she asked them. "Yes, it is." Sky said. "And... umm, just out of

curiosity, do you guys represent an element?" Sky asked them. Oh, so maybe they are chosen ones too?! This is great! Except for the fact that the multi-verse may be taken over by a evil devil... well, that's why we need chosen ones. My friends said yes, and Deadlox explained the thing about the universe, and how Notch was defeated, and how the chosen ones need to save everyone, and the elements hidden, and finding your inner power, and stuff like that. "So, everything is going to end unless we and a bunch of other creatures defeat an evil devil?!" screamed Twilight, obviously surprised. "Yeah, pretty much." said Bajan. "Yeah, and... um, Husky fixed the meteor rocket thingy, so were ready to set off to save everything in existence! Come on!" said M.U. Team Crafted set off, and we slowly walked behind. "You know," Twilight said. "This is going to end baaaaaad."

**Well, what an exciting story! And guess what? TWO THOUSAND WORDS! WOOOOO! This is sooooo cool! Yeah! Anyway, O.C slot down below. As well as other things. Check it out! So, yeah... I haven't been uploading because I'm on vacation, so.. yeah! Here's the O.C and stuff!  
><strong>

**O.C Strip:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Species: Pony, Minecraftian, or foe.**

**Personality:**

**Looks like:**

**Backstory:**

**Family: (Optional)**

**Town: (Optional)**

**Likes and dislikes:**

**Weapon of choice:**

**Other:**

**Requested youtubers:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Looks like: (Minecraft skin)**

**Personality:**

**Weapon of choice:**

**Other:**

**Author's note:**

**1. These youtubers are NOT allowed: Any one from yogcast; anyone who does not have at least one quarter of a million subscribers. **

**2. The youtuber has to do Mostly minecraft.**

**3. That's it! BYEEEEEEEEE! **


End file.
